


Uh, Nothing To See Here

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, small appearance by Cagney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Just a random short little drabble, I felt like writing for the current drabble_zonechallenge.





	Uh, Nothing To See Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random short little drabble, I felt like writing for the current drabble_zone [challenge](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/182682.html).

Elisa halted in the doorway as sounds of clashing metal reached her ears. Thoughts angling towards someone having broken into their home to search for some old artifact crossed her mind before she dismissed the worry from her mind.

Shaking her head, Elisa leisurely made her way through their home; placing her keys in the bowl by the door with Jason's keys, securing her gun in a safe place before going to their room and changing into more comfortable clothes.

She turned and found Cagney sitting in the doorway, watching her calmly as Elisa moved towards him. He meowed softly and started purring as she began petting him.

"Has no one paid attention to you yet, Cagney?" she asked kissing his head gently as he purred under her attention. "Now to see what the guys are up too."

Elisa walked through the house with Cagney following her and down a set of stairs towards their backyard where she figured the guys were. She stopped just short of the fence and leaned on it with a small smile on her face.

Jason and Macbeth noticed her at the same time, one sheepish and the other amused.

"Uh, nothing to see here?"


End file.
